


Amortentia

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Just Married, Married Couple, adorable hermione, blushing Hermione, brotag between hermione/draco, convinced she's a succubus Bellatrix, cuz potions 4 the win, i have changed how amortentia works, protean charm, strong use of potion brewing and languae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: They brew draught of living death (pretty much my version of events during half-blood-prince) Except amortentia shows a person's crest or favoured possession.





	Amortentia

 Amortentia.

 Famed, destructive, beautiful.

 There’s a cauldron of it at the front of the potions classroom, professor Slughorm hovering near it in-case a student decides they can get one over the old professor. Not on his watch though; in all his years, not once has a student gotten past his steely gaze – or at least, that’s what he believes.

 He’d recently set the impossible task of creating one vial of draught of living death, Hermione’s highly convinced he just wants to see everyone fail, even she’d struggle with producing even a drop of the potent liquid.

 She’s currently half way through completing the task and she’s already flipped her hair up into a messy mass on-top of her head, chipped her little finger-nail and taken her robe off. She’s definitely struggling.

 But when she glances over at Harry, well, Harry looks like he’s having a blast, happily chucking … something into his gently bubbling cauldron…Hers looks nothing like his right now. She squints out of suspicion of fowl play.

 She looks from her own sorry excuse of a potion to his a few times before pinching her lips together and blowing a strand of frizz out of her eye. She gives up and casually strolls over to his work station and leans just in his line of sight next to him. She clears her throat “Go on, where’s this pioneering expertise popped up from?” He pauses in his stirring before glancing at his book and carrying on with his movements.

 “Oh, y’know, it’s come out of no-where. Just came to me.” He waves a hand over his head.

 “Well … grr, it’s so frustrating, please may I have a look at your book? it looks different to mine.” She gestures generally in the direction of his half-covered book, held open by a small ramakin of sloth brain.

 He looks up at her like she’d just announced she was going to relieve herself right in the middle of the classroom.

 “Err…n-no, no, it’s exactly the same as y-yours.” He stutters, shrugging lightly and turning to focus on his stirring. He’s completely oblivious to Hermione’s silent use of magic and the fact that the book has carefully dislodged itself from beneath the glass ramakin and is gently bobbing behind him and into Hermione’s awaiting arms.

 She takes one glance at the book, the scribbles and the rough worn texture and grins. She knew this book was different. She silently casts a replicating charm over it and smiles smugly, Harry all the while non-the wiser.

 Now, well now she’s sorting out her own potion, adding things that need to be added, trying to reverse the colour and texture from a sickly blue and rice-pudding texture, to glossy pale lilac. She grins mischievously.

 One more round of stirring and her potion’s nearly ready to be bottled, her hand goes up at the same time as Harry’s does. Harry notices Slughorn’s shock and looks behind himself, grinning back at his best friend. She gives him a thumbs up and discretely closes her book copy, slipping it into her bag.

 The professor checks their potions, dropping a slice of valerian root into the potion making it swirl into a viscous clear liquid instead. He looks up happily at the both of them and claps his hands twice in quick succession. “Right, it is nearly the end of the lesson so, no matter what stage you’re at. Clear up. I have a special treat for the two who managed to complete this delightful concoction.” He grins to the moans of the class, who glare in the friend’s direction.

 After the cauldrons had been cleared and her and Harry’s had been bottled, quite why she’ll never know, they were called to surround the professor’s desk where the cauldron filled with his own brew still sat, happily bubbling away.

 “Can anybody tell me what I have here.” He gestures to the cast iron pot in-front of him.

 Her hand goes straight up. The professor hesitates, scanning over the rest of the students. Her hand remains up even when the Slytherins start to titter at the blatant disregard, then finally, Slughorn caves and points at her. “Miss Granger?”

 “Amortentia, the literal definition being ‘love held’ and that it has the power for the administer to imitate love towards themselves. When inhaled, the person will smell their beloved and when or if bonded, will show the family crest; although if they are crestless, it will show the person’s most valued possession.” He nods considering her for a moment before gesturing at her again.

 “Please, miss Granger, seeing as you gave us such a lovely answer, tell us what you smell.” She hesitates glancing nervously to the blonde-haired boy in her periphery and taking a small step forward.

 “Sir I would rather not.” She rings her hands nervously, smoothing a hand over her frizz once.

 “Oh, come now, no need for that, tell us the first thing you smell at least.” He smiles kindly and gestures to the pot again, she looks at him then to the pot and sighs. What’s the worst that could happen?

 She goes right up to the desk and leans into the light curls of steam, breathing deeply before smiling. She hums as she exhales announcing what she can smell. “Mushrooms, whipped cream and…” She trails off having noticed the small gasp from the professor.

 She opens her eyes and spots the shimmering crest in the curling steam, her smile slips.

 She sighs again, “-and roses. I-I can explain sir.” She watches her professor, seeing as he’s the only one within her line of sight, as her shoulders sag and she looks guiltily at the crest, slowly fading back into curls of steam. She casts a quick glance over her shoulder at the blonde-haired boy and harry, one apologetic and one avoiding her gaze.

 “Yes, I think you should, although the presence of the Headmaster would be a bonus.” He looks sternly at her over his spectacles before eyeing the cauldron and dismissing the class.

 The other students hurry to gather their things as Hermione watches on, a guilty look plastered over her face as she watches Harry glare at her; she also notices that the blonde-haired boy is slow and smooth, gesturing for his cronies to walk ahead of him. They were very hesitant in their departure but after the third round of coaxing from Draco, they finally left leaving her, him and the professor.

 “Mr Malfoy, you’re still here because…?”

 Draco comes to stand beside Hermione, in a very uncharacteristic show of support. “I may be one of the few people who will be able to help you understand sir, Granger can recite a prefect rendition of Hogwarts a History, but she’s terrible at her personal thoughts.” She elbows him in the ribs in light offence, completely avoiding the tense atmosphere the potion’s side-effects had brought on.

 Slughorn hums suspiciously, he glances over at Hermione, double checking with the brunette, she nods with a slight smile.

 They wait in silence for a few moments before the classroom doors open and the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and professor Snape appear. The latter of the three raises an eyebrow at them both before glancing at the pot and his eyes droop in understanding.

 Her and Draco stand off to one side of the desk whilst Slughorn sits in his chair, Dumbledore perched on one of the student’s stools, McGonagall stood behind him and Snape leaning against the front desk, his arms folded.

 “I have recently found out that Miss Granger is actually not, Miss Granger but is actually a Madame Black?” Slughorn looks at Dumbledore, who’s eyes glance over at her a raised eyebrow in question.

 “Madame Black? Andromeda?” She smiles at her head of house, shaking her head.

 “I’m afraid not, as much as I love Andy, she is more of a mother than a lover. And no, it’s not Narcissa either, as you know she hasn’t recently divorced. So, no, Cissa’s still a Madame Malfoy. Still very much in love with Draco’s pompous idiot of a father, no offence.” She looks over at Draco and then down to her toes, then at Draco’s because his were more interesting.

 “Oh, don’t worry Granger, plenty taken.” His habit of calling her Granger has finally started to rub off on her and she finds it closer to a term of endearment than anything else.

 “Merlin’s beard, surely not.” She nods, a bright smile taking over her face.

 “I couldn’t help it.” She unbuttons her top two buttons after loosening her tie and slipping her necklace from beneath her clothes, the end of the chain swinging slightly with the weight of an elegant rose gold band, three ivy like roots wrapping around themselves and attached at the middle with a green leaf shaped enstatite.

 The gem glints at it swings around, catching the many light sources in the room. “I first fell for her in Diagon, although I did fib a little then, she was polyjuiced and Draco was with her.” She smiles warmly at the glinting ring, squeezing the chain a little before carefully tucking it back into its hiding place.

 “We married two months and ten days ago, she asked, and I couldn’t help myself. She was so charming and sweet; the honeymoon faze was...” She hums in delight, “nearly as wonderful as the honeymoon itself. I won’t go into any dirty detail though.” She giggles, ever the hopeless romantic and hugs her arms.

 “Aunt Bella wanted a new broom, she didn’t trust me or father to get one for her, so she drank Polyjuice to make her look like Blaise’s cousin’s mother -Poppy - and we went to get her a broom. Granger was buying Weasley some new gloves when we bumped into her. I did my usual derogatory greetings but Aunt Bella…she didn’t say a thing.”

 “She’d argue it wasn’t, but I believe in love at first sight. Or rather, love at first soul in our case.”

 “That was a terrible joke you know it.” They nudge at each other playfully before she turns back to the four professors. “She invited me out for tea the next night, under the guise of Poppy and I happily obliged. We went for tea, everything went swimmingly, she was such a gentleman. When she took me home she said she had a secret, now when someone says they have a secret you’d expect them to say they have a spoon shaped birthmark or to be addicted to collecting muggle phones, you know the usual. But no, right in-front of me she completely transforms into my beloved witch.” She clutches at the ring and chain over her shirt, finally glancing up from her and Draco’s shoes to Snape.

 He nods knowing this is where he fills in this part of the story. “Essentially Miss Granger panicked and Bellatrix in her slightly deranged mind thought to escalate the matter by panicking herself and apparating them to Malfoy manor right in-front of Mr Malfoy and his mother. I happened to be there at the time as well.” He looks sternly at Hermione, “Madame Black didn’t help things when she tries attacking everyone in the room.”

 She blushes and looks a little guilty, after all she’d managed to hit Snape with a particularly strong anteoculatia in her embarrassing panic in which she cast both aguamenti and avis at the same time.

 “Bellatrix managed to calm things down after Cissa had stopped me with an anti-movement spell of some sort. Heh, only then did Bellatrix attempt to explain herself whilst I was floating about in mid-air. I was upside down with a dress on! For Merlin’s sake.” She mutters crossing her arms in a huff. ”Everybody got a good mooning that night.”

 “Please don’t bring back horrifying memories, I’m already scarred for life I don’t need to keep reliving the moment.”

 “Yeah well…it was your mother who didn’t cease with her magic!” She slaps him with the back of her hand. “Anyway, Bella got everyone to leave, kissed me upside down and made me promise to a second date. There may have been a little bit of threatening involved but it was purely spur of the moment.”

 She walks over to a stool and drags it back to where she was stood and plonks down onto it. “And as they say in muggle society, the rest is history, we dated for nine months and then she proposed to me in the bio-luminescent part of Spain’s botanical gardens. I said yes…obviously.”

 “Aunt Bella had gone to see Granger’s parents … on her own, and after a little bit of encouragement on her part they agreed. I would have loved to have been there to see their faces when they opened the door to her. Ha, some random forty-seven-year-old in a corset appearing on their doorstep.” She glares at him as his smirk turns into a more of a titter.

 “Bet you won’t look that good at nearly fifty.” She bites her lip as his cheeks go red and he gives her a scandalised look.

 “I do NOT need to know your private life with my aunt! Ugh. Just no.” He wafts a hand at her as he looks away making fake retching noises.

 “Mr Malfoy, please try to refrain from your childish displays for a few minutes longer.”

 “Yes Professor.” He glares down at the floor, blush still prominent on his cheeks as Professor McGonagall tells him off.

 She steps forward, at least a foot away from Hermione. “Madame Black…” She looks her up and down before levelling her gaze back to her eyes. “Please may I see you ring?” Hermione squints.

 But nods hesitantly and opens her buttons again, she carefully retrieves the piece of jewellery and lets it sit in an outstretched, weathered hand.

 The professor pulls it up to her face, weary to not tug on Hermione’s neck. “This is absolutely beautiful, I thought your wife would have a more … acquired taste.” She smiles down at the girl and steps back again.

 “What happened to Mr Lestrange?”

 “He’s gay, they married to get their parents off their scents.” She smiles. “To get He who must not be named to agree to a divorce, she convinced him that in order to fully devote herself to him, a lack of distractions would be achieved only through their divorce. And so, Mr Lestrange agreed, his own devotion seeing where Bella was coming from. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still a nasty piece of work but it got him out of my way to marry my Bella.” She hums in delight, reminiscing of their many dates, close encounters and even closer quarters.

 “What are the measures you’ve taken to avoid his followers finding out?”

 She grins and looks straight into her Head of House’s tired gaze, “she’s an _excellent_ legilimens and ocllumens, not to mention if she managed to hide her…preferences her whole life, well, I’m sure you can work that out for yourself. Just the fact that my ring hasn’t been discovered also adds to our advantage.”

 “If you were so intent on hiding your marriage, why did you not refuse my offer for you to scent the amortentia?”

 “Because professor, I wanted to tell someone within the order, I wanted to show how important Bella is to me, the students could not see the coat of arms, therefore it was the perfect opportunity without having to bring in Kingsley, and the other ministry dogs.” She smiles, huffing a laugh through her nose. She walks over to her bag, sat on one of the desks, Draco’s leaning against and rummages around. “I have something to show you, which I think Professor McGonagall, you will like.”

 The brunette makes a noise of success as her fingers grip an old muggle book gifted to her by her parents on her ninth birthday.

 “Now this, I carry with me everywhere. When I’m away for the longer school terms I have this to comfort me.” She runs her fingers over the shining gold letters of Jan Pienkowski’s ‘the fairy tales’. She traces up the picture to the very tip of one of the 5 spires. She runs her fingertips along the page edges before parting it right between the snow-white tale and the sleeping beauty tale letting two pictures slide into the page grooves.

 She walks over to Professor McGonagall and holds her book out, They’re both photos that she shows her professor, the first being of the two of them at the altar, a still photo. Her in a white and gold strapless A-line dress, gorgeous little ruffles of gold edged fabric puffing out like flowers.

 Standing with both hands wrapped around the brunette’s is Bellatrix, her head tilted slightly to where the camera must have been while a gleeful little smirk tells just how happy she is.

 In a Frill-less poet shirt, the string-tied opening loose, showing a good amount of cleavage, covered by a well-fitted red waistcoat with golden trimmings. The end of the shirt tucked into black breaches “Bella didn’t want to go traditional, she didn’t want our wedding to be anything like the one she had to Mr Lestrange. I must say she rather suits trousers.” She bites her lower lip as she follows the outline of her wife in the breeches.

 The other photo is a moving picture of said wife after having been caught napping on a windowsill, the photographer must have said something worthwhile because a wide grin lights up the older witch’s features.

 “Oh, Hermione. You look beautiful.” Her cheeks tint pink as she looks at her professor from beneath her eyelashes.

 “Who else, apart from those in this room, know?” She wanders over to the Headmaster, letting him look down at her wedding photo.

 “Her sisters, Bella thought it best – after me and Cissa had encouraged it – that she let Andromeda back into her life. Tonks, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Luna and Fred and George. My parents were also there as well as Fleur and her sister, and Viktor Krum. There were a few of Bella’s there too, but I’m not the best with remembering names _and_ faces I’m afraid.” She holds her hands and book in-front of her as she shyly scuffs her shoe into the ground.

 Draco moves to wrap his hand lightly around her upper arm as she closes her book and holds it to her chest. She rests her cheek on the warded pages and hums happily.

 “The ones who came for Aunt Bella are all neutral. Mother and Aunt Bella carefully picked who would go and we held the wedding in the summer outside the Lovegood residenc-“

 “I really liked their little cottage, it was like something out of my book.” She holds said book aloft and grins impishly as Draco looks at her with pursed lips.

 “As I was saying, Professor Snape did the actual bonding enchantments – and just for Hermione’s sake – exchanging of rings.”

 “This is to remain disclosed for the safety of both Madame blacks. There is more information relating to Bellatrix however, that I need to explain to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster, so with that I will bid you good day Professor.” He looks over at Slughorn before gesturing to the door and waiting for the aforementioned professors to leave first, before following himself and quietly closing the classroom door.

 “Well, that went better than expected Dracy-boy.” She slaps him on the back with a smile, she picks her bag up and looks up to her professor. “See you later sir.”

 He waves dazedly at her as she leaves with the blonde boy in tow.

 “Right, I need to go see Harry, I need to alter his memories so He-who-must-not-be-named can see his thoughts.” She looks down with a frown at her shoes, aware of the Malfoy heir walking shoulder to shoulder.

 “Right, cuz we wouldn’t want your waifu being found out by the angry cloud.”

 “…Draco-“

 “I know, but it’s your fault you introduced me to your muggle anime.” She squints at him. “What?” He asks, his voice far too high for a boy his age.

 “I literally showed you part of an episode.” He rolls his eyes at her.

 “Well, _sorry_. Isn’t my fault either way.” She nudges him with her elbow as she turns to the sets of stairs that take her up to the Gryffindor tower, parting ways with him.

 She hums quietly to herself as she ascends the stairs, smiling at some of the portraits and paintings who shout mumble to her. All in on the dirty little secret they help smuggle in to see her in the dead-of-night when she’s feeling particularly lonely.

 She finally makes it up to her dorm and immediately spots Harry. His ratty head of hair detectable even in the most crowded of rooms. Luckily there are no less than three others in the room and as she makes her way over she casts a quiet obliviate.

 “Heya Harry, you alright?” She watches as he scratches at his jaw his brow slightly furrowed.

 “Yes? I think?” He stares at the fire for a moment before smiling and blinking over at his friend. “What you up to?”

 “Oh, not much I just had to speak with Professor McGonagall about a certain wand move. Not much. I’m going to head upstairs, so I’ll see you later.” She pats his knee, the ankle of which propped up on his other knee.

 When she makes it to her bed she flops down onto it, sideways, and pulls her ring from beneath her shirt. She smiles and closes her eyes wishing the protean charm to work.

 It does and soon her beloved’s angelical voice slides into her thoughts.

_Hello sweetheart. Miss me already?_

‘Yes, of course I have. Why can’t I just … not be at school? Remind me again’

_Because little one, A) You want to be a zoologist, namely of chimaera. B) It would raise suspicion and C) we have yet to win the upcoming war, I need to ensure we don’t muck things up by revealing us too early._

 ‘…Dumbledore knows’

_What!?_

 ‘Well, we had to brew draught of living death and as a reward we got to smell amortentia. Me and Harry managed to do it and Slughorn offered me to have the first scent…’

_So, what? What happened after that? Did anybody else see?_

 ‘No, I was blocking the view, but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came in and Draco stayed too, he helped me tell them that we were married’

 She could tell her wife’s eyebrow had risen, if the knowing lilt to her voice was any indication _. I hope you kept the juicy bits to yourself?_

 ‘Merlin, I wouldn’t tell a soul. Ugh, you know how flustered I get, you don’t play nicely.’ She pouts and she just knows the deep chuckle was meant to irk her loins.

_But darling … I don’t know what ever could you mean_

 The cruel little laugh just pushes her hips into jumping forard, this woman has to be a succubus, at least part succubus. Goodness Gracious, she thought she was asexual! She snorts, but in her head within her head so that the Bella in her head can’t hear her snorting … in her head…

_I don’t know what you did little one, but that prattling paragraph is a certain mood changer_

 She pouts

_Don’t sulk at me, now I shall have to go, Cissy is pestering me for something. Quite what for I don’t know_

 ‘I miss you pair so much, send my love Bella.’

_All the best beautiful, and remember if Draco steps out of line, Cissy says you can pull out your ‘Aunty’ card_

 She titters. ‘Okay Bells, see you for half-term.’

_I’m sure you will_

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this skin inked for you will be updated relatively soon? I hope, and I also hope the same goes for tourettes and ticks one of a kind, although definitely this skin inked for you first though.


End file.
